Be My Valentine?
by osnapitzaGLEEK
Summary: Rachel is the odd person out when Glee club does love song duets the week of Valentine's Day. But will a certain teacher help her out, and maybe spark something in her heart? ONESHOT! RachelxWill R&R!


_**A/N: Alright, so this is my first GLEE fanfic. I have watched the show from the start, from when they previewed the very first episode in June of last year, and I have remained a gleek ever since. I never thought I could do a Glee fanfic justice, but I'm going to give it a shot.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, Rachel, or Mr. Schue, BUT I do plan on marrying Matthew Morrison one day! **___

"Alright guys, you have your assignment. Now, I expect these to be personal, from the heart, and just downright awesome. Do we all agree?" Mr. Schuester's voice grew with anticipation.

The club cheered loudly, some hi-fiving, others laughing. But one among them had a gloomy expression. One among them didn't feel the same excitement about lovey-dovey duets. One among them felt pain and sorrow. That one was Rachel Barry.

Rachel had been single every year for Valentine's Day, and this year was no different. Everyone else in Glee club had a partner to sing with, leaving her to do a solo. She didn't want to deny the fact that she loved singing solos, but she yearned to sing to a significant other. Just as years past, this year was no different. She'd sing alone, get through the holiday, and move on, her heart aching with emptiness.

The bell rang over the loud speakers, breaking Rachel from her thoughts. By the time she reached down to grab her bag and spirals, the group that had once surrounded her had dispersed into the hallways. Only she and Mr. Schuester remained.

"Hey, Rach, you didn't seem very excited about this week's assignment. Something wrong?" his voice filled with concern as he took a seat next to her.

"Your assignment's great, Mr. Schue. It's just…." She looked to him, but then stopped, "well, I don't want to burden you with my silly girl problems. I'll find a song and sing my solo." She got up, straightened and adjusted her skirt, and headed for the door.

"Rachel, if you want, I can help you this week," Mr. Schuester offered.

Rachel slowed her walking, almost to a complete stop, "I couldn't ask you to do that, that wouldn't be fair to have such talent on my side."

"I'm flattered, but no, I'm willing to help. You don't deserve to have to sing a solo during duets week, no one does. So let's pick a song," he smiled, walking over to her, "We can wipe everyone else out of the water!" His chuckle echoed throughout the emptied room.

She smiled at him. He was right, she didn't deserve to be alone, and with his and her talent combined, they could sweep everyone off their feet. And who was she kidding, Mr. Schuester was definitely a looker, and being able to sing a love duet with him wasn't something she'd regret.

"Ok, I accept the challenge," she set her things down on one of the vacant chairs and walked over to the piano. "What song were you thinking?"

"Well," he glanced to her, an eyebrow raised, "We have the classic 'Truly, Madly, Deeply' or possibly a more recent hit such as 'Just the Way You Are'?"

Rachel sighed, "Those are both really good choices. Why don't we just sing the first one for fun, and because everyone will recognize the second one, sing that one for the group?"

"I like the way you think, Rachel Barry," Mr. Schuester smiled, gripping her shoulder as he passed her to head to the library to find sheet music, "Be back in a sec!"

Rachel sat down at the piano, running her fingers along the keys. A cold shiver was sent down her spine as inspiration filled her soul. Before she knew it, she was playing a song, one that had been on her mind for the last week, a song titled, 'Tonight (I'm Lovin' You)'. She had only learned the notes a few days prior, but that didn't matter. Her natural talent for music came out with passion, and as each note was struck, emotion filled her voice and she sang out. Little did she know that as she sang out the second verse, Mr. Schuester had returned.

He didn't say anything, just leaned against the door frame and listened. He had never heard her sing this way before. Rachel, as he knew her, was all about being the best and soaking up the spotlight every chance she got, but what he was seeing now was pure passion and raw talent, something he had been digging for deep down inside of her since he recruited her at the beginning of the year.

As her fingers struck out the last chord, claps rang out behind her. Her body jerked, her heart picking up pace. "Oh, Mr. Shuester, I didn't know you came back."

"I'm glad I did, though. Rachel, why don't you let that talent, that natural, soft tone come out during rehearsals?" He walked over to her, leaning on the piano.

"I guess, I'm not sure. Maybe I'm just trying too hard to out shine everyone else that I forget to actually sing for myself."

"That sounds about right," Mr. Schuester huffed.

Rachel squeaked slightly, reaching over and punching his shoulder playfully.

"Alright, you ready to sing 'Truly Madly Deeply'?" Mr. Schuester slid around the corner of the piano and sat next to Rachel.

"I was born ready!" Rachel smirked, giggling ever so slightly.

He laughed, and set his hands in the right areas on the piano, gently starting off the song, "I'll be your dream, I'll be your wish, I'll be your fantasy. I'll be your hope, I'll be your love, be everything that you need…."

Rachel took over, "I'll love you more with every breath, truly, madly, deeply do. I will be strong, I will be faithful, cause I'm counting on a new beginning, a reason for living, a deeper meaning, yeah…"

And their voices joined in unison, "I wanna stand with you on a mountain, I wanna bathe with you in the sea, I wanna lay like this forever, until the sky falls down on me…"

The duet continued, each taking turns singing the verses, joining elegantly on the chorus. Their voices sounded harmonic together, and feeling the urge to dance, they left the piano, singing a capella as their bodies moved gracefully around the room.

As the song came to a finish and their voices faded out, their bodies remained pressed to each other, hand in hand, heart to heart.

"Mr. Schuester….I….." but words escaped her. Her head left his shoulder chest region as she gazed into his emerald eyes.

Without words, he leaned down, his eyes fluttering closed. Their lips met in a hard, passionate kiss. Both went weak in the knees, and it felt as if fireworks were going off around them. But everything went fuzzy as he pulled away.

"Oh, Rachel, I'm so sorry. That was completely uncalled for. I apologize," his body fell away from hers, and his hand brushed through his hair as he turned his back and headed to the piano.

"Don't be," her voice was just above a whisper. "Those lyrics we sang, they felt real. My heart wants you, Mr. Schuester….Will. And I pursue what my heart wants."

Will turned back to her, "Look, even if I wanted to be with you, we couldn't let this happen. I'm your teacher, Rachel. A student and teacher shouldn't be romantically involved."

"But if they are 'truly, madly, deeply' in love with each other, why shouldn't they be together. You always tell us to pursue our dreams, never give up, go for what we want. You are what I want…..hang on…" Rachel spun around and fast walked to her bag. She pulled out a box of Valentine's mint candies.

"My dads buy me these every year, and although I never share them, with you, I can. I want you to have…" she dumped a couple into her hand, rummaging through them for the one she wanted. Finally spotting it, she snatched it from the pile, poured the rest back into the box, and handed it to him, "I want you to have this one."

He took it and read it, his voice low, "Be my Valentine?"

"Well?" a look of desperation for his answer appeared on her face.

Nothing was said. Actions speak louder than words, and when his lips met hers once more, Rachel finally believed that phrase to be true.

_**A/N: Well, did you like it? If so, review. If not, review anyways and tell me what I can improve on. I accept constructive criticism! Thanks for reading, and Happy Valentine's Day to you all!**_


End file.
